The Graduates
by AquaticPeach
Summary: The next generation return to Hogwarts ! Follow the drama of James , Albus , Lily , Hugo , Rose , Dominique , Victorie, Louis, Augusta , Alice and Scorpius .
1. Chapter 1

The Graduates

Freshers

A new day, a new start, peace at Hogwarts is restored to the usual grime of daily explosions and excellent teaching the school was once known for.Looking onto the scene it looks like a usual evening in the Scottish highlands, but what is yet to take place is the arrival of a group of certain first years whose parents are declared legends for their heroic actions against Lord Voldemort and his army.

Sitting comfortably amongst a group of excited girls Victorie Weasley already the budding social butterfly impressed the crowd smoothing back her pearl locks transforming them into a sunset gold before shaking them out into the satin silver that tailed down her back in numerous waves. Sitting quietly besides her laughing delicately at Victorie's inherited Veela attention was Dominique Weasley. With similar waves to Victorie they were only slightly shorter and clipped back away from her face in a scarlet strawberry blonde; she clasped tightly onto a small lilac toad like creature that peculiarly morphed into a dark blue when the noise of the constantly growing group of girls in the carriage increased.

"Who's that?" Teddy questioned absorbed by the scene taking place in the neighbouring carriage.

"That is Victorie, our cousin "; Rose and Hugo answered in synchronization both frowning at each other.

Teddy stared deeper into the face of this unknown beauty before him her radiance reflected through the thin glass almost illuminating the carriage occupied by himself, Rose, Hugo, Albus and James.

Looking longing out of the glass James spoke out of boredom, "Is it right she is a Veela?"

Coming back down to earth Teddy whipped his head round sharply, "What's a Veela?" he almost shouted.

Looking up from her book Rose intervened, "Veelas are a semi magical race, close relatives of the siren although constantly on foot. Usually they are perceived as the most beautiful creatures on earth although when aggravated can transform into the most terrific beasts", Rose answered.

"Isn't she just brilliant ", Teddy sighed, nose pressed up against the glass with his aqua hair spiked in all directions.

Chuckling to himself Albus swept his over grown ebony waves out of his face as he retracted sunlight off a mirror around the cabin. Unknowingly he caught the sunlight into the next cabin striking Dominique directly in the face , squinting she smiled at Albus then comforted her toad like creature as it morphed into a ravishing maroon when the light passed over its skin. Blushing Albus dropped the mirror onto the floor where it shattered instantly.

Slamming her book with a terrific bang Rose lifted her wand out of her cloak , " Albus you break things so easily you need not to be so heavy handed ". Raising her wand to the shattered pieces with a quick flick of the wrist the fragments started to bond back together as if they were an army of ants swarming back to the food source.

"Thanks Rose", Albus said avoiding the curious looks of Dominique who seemed to have got bored of the tricks her sister was performing next door.

The sliding door of the cabin swung open with a terrific bang as Augusta Long bottom muffled into the carriage with armfuls of treats brought from the trolley , followed by Alice with her rich brunette hair tied back into a French plait and her tie right up to the neck ; together they looked like the perfect disaster waiting to happen. With nothing better to do James scanned the odd new arrivals that he recognised from various family events he didn't really want to remember. He looked curiously at the shy brunette who avoided any eye contact; he noted her pale completion and cautious expression more commonly seen on the prey of a lion. To avoid his glaze she looked out the window her dark eyes focused on the sky, she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl but there was something different about Alice that James struggled recognise.

"Look we're here! ", Rose shouted running over to the window to get the first glimpse of Hogwarts.

The grounds looked magnificent accompanied by the large lake that reflected the buildings structure within the murky waters, the castle was cloaked in low clouds and tall pines that were tilted in the autumn breeze.

"I wonder how many species the lake is home to ", Albus remarked shoving his belongings into a tatty rucksack.

"Probably more than a thousand, not including vegetation ", Rose exclaimed trying to hold her breath.

The train pulled to a halt next to a dimly lit platform a few miles away from the castle itself.

Meanwhile in the cabin next door Victorie and Dominique linked arms followed by the first appearance of their brother Louis who struggled with the excessive amounts of hand luggage that included Victories huge Egyptian Cameroon cat Aurora.

"Don't forget Andromeda's tank ", shouted Dominique from outside the cabin and she was bundles outside by the ever curious Victorie.

Outside the train Alice struggled with a large carpet bag which she dragged facing backwards. Out of nowhere a thin tallish boy slammed right into the bag landing in a heap the other side.

"What do you think you're doing, are you trying to kill me with that monstrosity of a bag!" exclaimed the boy.

"I'm s..s..sorry " , Alice spluttered dropping the bag at her feet.

"Seems they're letting any kind of filth in these days ", the boy remarked dusting off his cloak. Alice remained silent.

"Hey she said it was an accident Scorpius", James declared as he defended the quiet lion prey.

"Well look who it is , James Potter defending a long bottom ; my dad's told me all about you and your good for nothing family", Spat Scorpius.

Just as James went to lunge for Scorpius Rose threw herself in the middle of the trio followed by Hugo who remained at the side-lines mouth open wide holding one of Augusta's liquorice sticks in his hand.

"It's not worth it James, you know what you Dad told you before you left", Rose persisted glaring deeply into the eyes of Scorpius.

"Well if it isn't little Rose Weasley , looks like you need a girl to fight you battles " , remarked Scorpius as he picked up his black leather breath case and walked away breaking a long glare with Rose.

"What's going on?" Louis questioned as he approached the group followed by the linked Victorie and Dominique.

Finishing his liquorice stick," Just a bit of a Potter Malfoy predicament", Hugo yawned.

Everyone was hungry and exhausted from the long journey it was time to board the carriages to the castle where 4 years of intense schooling awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

The Graduates

Things Change

2 Years Later – 3rd Year at Hogwarts 

Things change , people change but Hogwarts stays the same it's historic walls home to thousands of students destined for life in an ever changing wizarding world .For a group of first years many things have also changed .

Two years and not much for James has really changed , still the most lazy , obnoxious and cocky wizard in year still causing trouble in every part of the castle.

"Isnt this stuff fasinating James , I mean how marvelous to breath underwater with the consumption of algue !" , exclaimed Albus holding up a spatula of Gilli weed standing barefoot with trousers rolled up in the black lake.

"Yes facinating " , James answerd sarcasticly grinning at Viola Wingshaw who was collecting conifer samples at the waters edge looking longingly in Jame's direction like most girls did .

"James your supose to be helping me collect these samples" , insisted albus throwing James a spatula .

Muttering to himself James reluctantly peeled his socks off and rolled up his trousers revealing two muscular legs compared to the long thin legs of Albus standing beside him in the murky water.

"Oh and mind the gilli….weed", Albus noted as James slipped backwards off a slimey rock into the freezing water.

The whole class erupted into laughter including Viola Wingshaw and Professor Saps who found the whole scene rather amusing. Professor Saps sent Albus and James back to castle to dry of and get the potions lab ready for processing the samples. Albus was left in the square as James marched off crossly to the dorms to get new clothes.

With a terrific crash of boxes James knocked straight into someone round the corner.

"James , whats happened to you , you look awful " , shrieked Alice as she collected the box containing various books and equipment.

"Thanks , I um.. fell in the lake " , James confessed .

"I thourght you were collecting samples , oviously swimming in the more efficant collection method these days " , she joked.

Shyly Alice handed his satuated jumpers back that had landed on her feet.

"I have too go , but I'll see you tonight probs " , shouted James as he ran off towards the main building. Alice smiled at the kindeling friendship they shared , she was the only one who truly understood him , she sighed and then carried on with her equipment duties.

"Albus" , a high pitch voice shouted from the the grounds below the quad. "Come and meet my new friend" .

Albus ran eagarly down to the lower ground where he found Dominique and the conservation group. He inahled deeply trying not to blush to much this time like he always did around Dominique , he adored her kind nature and love for magical creatures ; she was brilliant with them , but then again as far as Albus was concerned anything Dominique did was he approched the gentle red head he noticed the magnificant creature she was tending to.

"Is that what I think it is " , he gasped.

"You bet , a real unicorn . We found her wounded in the forest caught her leg under one of those old roots ", she said passionatly stroking the beasts beatiful neck cheeks flushed with wisps of hair flowing out of her long plait.

Standing next to the unicorn Dominique looked perfect Albus imagined them as equals both as pure as water . Although Dominique inherited no Veela qualitys from Fleur Albus was never convinved she always looked so incredible expecialy when she was in her element around animals which she must of inherited from her Father bill who adored working with dragons in Romania.

"Would you like to stroke her ? she won't bite " , without hesitation she clasped onto Albus's hands bringing them up to the cashmere fur and guiding it along the firm back of the creature. This time he couldn't help it his cheeks flushed bright red with her icey touch , close to her now the combination of the unicorns earthy scent and Dominique's subtle sweet scents filled his nose with a delightful aroma.

"Rose Weasley next to Scorpius Malfoy please , chop chop we don't have all day " , commanded Professior Loveday .

Rose stood completely stunned for a second , it took her a moment to think that she would have to spend the rest of the term beside a boy she despised or even more precise hated.

"Miss Weasley , if you please " , Professor Loveday repeated a fraction louder.

Reluctantly Rose strood up to the third row of desks and sat beside Scorpius and burried herself under her mass of maroon hair on the desk.

"You're not as plump as you used to be you know " , Scorpio spoke randomly.

"It that supose to be a compliment " she spat as mencingly as she could manage.

"Just letting you know that's all , im over the whole spoilt brat routine anyway " , he grinned a strange smile that had written don't trust me all over it.

Rose sat stunned in silence barely paying attention to the lecture on irish kelpies , until Scorpius caught her looking in his direction and winked followed by a smirk.

"Soo Roz , looks like we are working together all term " , he grinned.

"Its Rose!" , she said throwing back the chair the second lesson ended.

In the underground chambers where Hogwarts recently refurblished a new deep set charm pool Teddy Lupin spectates the following aquatic training routine.

"And why did you need me to give you an excuse to come down here ? , hmm let me think oh it can't have anything to do with Victorie's aquatic charm examination can it? " , Lily asked sarcastincly .

"Im sorry Lil I owe you it's just I herd rumours about what she can do and well I had to see for myself " , Teddy splutted .

"Hey look Victories up next " , Lily remarked .

Approching the aquatic audatorium in a blue swimsuit was Victorie Weasley the it girl at Hogwarts. Diving in with perfect precision and grace Victorie perfomed a series of underwater twists and turns around large clumps of kelp and over huge boulders.

"How does she hold her breath so long ?" , Teddy remarked astonished.

"She's part Veela remember , they are decended from sirens " , informed Lily tossing her long pigtails behind her shoulders.

Victorie was then jinxed at by several creatures made from charm balls dropped into the water. Using her wand Victoria used the petronas charm perfectly agaist several large Grindylows . Suddenly one of the charm balls exploded into a large water chameleon image that threw large spikes hurting through the water . Slipping her wand into a strap of her swimsuit Victorie launched 2 fire balls through the water from her hands that hit the snake like creature before buring out in the water causing a rush of water to flow through her satin straight hair .The whole audatorium erputed into cheers , applauses and chants.

"Wow " , Lily said ," You don't see that every day , Auntie fleur will be impressed she finaly masterd her Veela skill".

"She is ….. she is …. Amazing" , Teddy gasped as Victorie pulled herself out of the pool waving at Lily in the stands.

"Shame you never tell her that " , Lily laughed .


End file.
